


I'm 99.9% sure you like me but I have that 0.1% doubt so sue me

by VerifiedFangurlXX



Series: for all my jookyun shippers out there - i knOw you exist [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, ah whatever, also, and shownu ma boi is mentioned breiftly, bECAUSE JOOKYUN, but ye, enjoyy, how do you spell brieftly, i cant just not write it, i dont even know how, im back with yet another fluffy angst, its not that slight, ok yall, slight joohyuk, update:: ok so wonkyun happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifiedFangurlXX/pseuds/VerifiedFangurlXX
Summary: "It's okay, Jooheon. You don't have to do this." Minhyuk whispered desperately to him.Jooheon's eyes flickered towards Changkyun, making a brief eye contact with the latter.His eyes darted around the room, before his mind echoed the words 'ah fuck it' and he crashed his lips harshly against Minhyuk's.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> actually thought of this at like what, 3.13 am? i swear that time is golden

"Look, Jooheon! He's coming! Your man, your crush, your eye candy -"

"Shut the fuck up, Minhyuk." Jooheon whispered harshly, though his eyes did dart around, searching for his one and only crush, Lim Changkyun.

"5 o'clock." Minhyuk nudged his arm roughly.

Jooheon's eyes turned towards the said directions, and there he was, in all glory.

Changkyun.

It wasn't a secret between the two best friends that Jooheon has the biggest crush on his youngest bandmate. Hell, every member knew about it and were all keen on embarrassing Jooheon in every way possible. And yet Changkyun doesn't even seem to realize how badly he could affect Jooheon. Not even after noticing how flushed Jooheon's cheeks were when their choreographer informed them about their moves for 'fighter', saying how they had to "gaze deeply into each other's eyes".

"You're so whipped, man." Minhyuk commented, shaking his head and sighing.

"For the second time, Minhyuk, shut the fuck up."

-

~-~

-

"Uh, Jooheon, I think we would appreciate it if you would stop staring at Changkyun and actually look at the camera?" 

Jooheon had never felt so embarrassed at what a cameraman said.

He mumbled a soft apology, before focusing his gaze towards the camera and trying his hardest, not to glance towards the beautiful mythical creature next to him. He was beyond ecstatic about the fact that they had another collaboration stage, but the photoshoot was hard when Changkyun was looking this good. _He_ was hard.

"Are you excited for the party tonight?" Changkyun asked, in that deep musky voice of his that always send Jooheon the thrills.

"Yeah, I heard it's going to be big, even Sistar is going." Jooheon tried his hardest to stay calm, but it was hard when the younger rapper's voice could actually make him pregnant.

"mmhmm, I can't wait."

Changkyun seemed to be saying something else after that, but Jooheon was so absorbed into staring at the younger male's jawline to even focus. _He could cut me with that jawline and I'll thank him_ , his mind supplied. Oh god, he was so whipped.

-

~-~

-

"Jooheon, you can't possibly be wearing that to the party. The party's grand! You can't just go in with sweatpants and a white shirt." Minhyuk said in exasperation.

"Yeah, I can."

"I don't care, you're wearing something else to impress Changkyun and get that Changbooty you've been lusting after."

"I'm not lusting over the Chang-"

"Did I hear my name?"

_Oh shit._

Jooheon cursed in his head. Because, damn, Changkyun looked straight up gorgeous, in a light pink button up shirt with tight, _tight_ black jeans. And his hair, _oh god, his hair_ , was messy in such a way that it was beautiful. Jooheon could stare at the maknae all night long. And uh, maybe do something more than just staring, if you get what I mean.

"Uh yeah I was just saying how you would agree with me that Jooheon shouldn't be wearing that to the party, right?" Thankfully, Minhyuk saved the day.

"Yeah, Jooheon." _holy crap how can someone say my name with such sexiness_ "If you wore something like that then I'll look overdressed."

"Okay, I'll change."

"Are you serious! You listened to Changkyun so easily! I swear it's like he loves you or something." Minhyuk turned towards the maknae with a suggestive eyebrow lift.

Jooheon widened his eyes threateningly at the vocalist. _Don't you dare_ He telepathy messaged his best friend.

Minhyuk only smiled wider. "Changkyun, why don't you pick out something for Joohoney to wear?"

"MINHYUK!"


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love me a jealous changkyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i realized that the book may be longer than i originally planned so there will be a part 3!!

Jooheon hates Minhyuk with a passion.

A burning passion.

Because right after the vocalist had suggested for Changkyun to pick out Jooheon's outfit, he had fled the room with a giggle so high pitched no one would have thought it came from a 24 year old man. Changkyun merely chuckled at the sight, before he took it upon himself to open up Jooheon's wardrobe, only to frown moments later. 

"How is it possible for a person to have all black clothing?" The younger male mumbled to himself.

_Is he implying that my fashion sense isn't good if yes fuck him_

_But you do want to fuck him_

Jooheon groans at his inner thoughts. He was lucky Changkyun couldn't read them, because if he could, he would probably have fled all the way to Antarctica or something.

"Why, is it that ugly?" 

_oh no no, you don't just pout like that, you stupid cutie_

"Oh no, I think it's perfect." Jooheon rushed to correct, eyeing the outfit the maknae had pulled together from Hoseok's wardrobe. Though, his mind did helplessly supply _you think he's perfect too_

Jooheon swears that one day, he's going to go crazy.

"Actually, no, I think you best wear one of my shirts, Hoseok's one is too big on you."

Jooheon almost fainted there and then.

-

~-~

-

 _How, how, is it possible for a shirt to smell this good?_ If Changkyun didn't think that Jooheon was weird before, he definitely would, since Jooheon has been (not so) subtly sniffing the button up shirt Changkyun had lent him since they boarded the car to bring them to the party. _Uh, maybe because it smells like Changkyun?_

The party was a grand one, with mostly Starship's employees invited as well as some powerful people from Japan. Apparently, they were thinking of collaborating with Starship to release Japanese versions of Starship artists's songs, and the party was some sort of ice breaker event.

Jooheon didn't care who was there, though, as long as he could admire the Changbooty - looks like Minhyuk had influenced him pretty badly.

"Y'all can have a few drinks here and there, but never, never get drunk, understood?" The manager told them seriously, before sending them into the grand hall.

The place was filled with people, wearing all sorts of formal suits and dresses (Jooheon was suddenly glad he had changed out of his sweatpants), and to say it was extravagant was an understatement. They easily mixed with the crowd, and soon Jooheon had lost sight of his best friend - he knew Minhyuk would whine about it when they returned to the dorm, he had made Jooheon pinky swear that they would stick together, after all.

But of course, Jooheon being Jooheon, he never lost sight of Changkyun, who paraded through the crowd with Hoseok by his side. He couldn't see where the others were, but he knew they were all probably together. He made his way towards the bartender, readily ordering two drinks - one for Changkyun, you guessed it - before he decided to order another one because it would have been weird to give Changkyun one without giving one to Wonho who was also there.

Though, he did feel reluctant to do so for the older vocalist.

He thanked the bartender before carefully carrying all three glasses - don't ask me how, the boy has magic up his sleeves - and his eyes wandered about, hoping to find those two again.

Except this time, he couldn't find Wonho and Changkyun, but his eyes met with something more alarming.

Minhyuk was pressed up against the wall, a tall burly guy before him and he could tell his best friends was extremely, extremely uncomfortable then. He quickly made his way towards the duo, changing his initial directions completely and catching some of the conversation between the man and his best friend.

"From 1 to 10, you're a 9 and I'm the 1 you need."

"No," Jooheon interrupted swiftly, "he's a ten."

Minhyuk visibly relaxed upon seeing Jooheon next to him. He shot his best friend a grateful glance, before turning back to the man who had thankfully took a few steps back and gave Minhyuk some space.

Ignoring Jooheon completely, the man continued, "Can I hold your hand, so I can tell all my friends that I touched an angel?"

"Minhyuk, what did I tell you about looking this attractive." Jooheon whispered harshly, before he forced a smile towards the stranger and shove both his hand and a drink into the man's outstretched hand, "Sure!"

Jooheon knew the guy would be angry, but he didn't expect the guy to be like _this._

The guy snarled, before throwing the glass onto the floor, making the best friends jump at the noise and also for everyone's attention to turn towards them.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Jooheon tried to ignore all the attention on them. "I'm his boyfriend." He shot back, trying to intimidate the man but it was hard, when the man was towering over him. Even then, he stood before Minhyuk, willing to protect his best friend at all cost.

"Oh really? Then prove it."

_what the fuck?_

"Kiss to prove that you guys are dating. If not, Cutie is coming with me on a date."

It was hard not to cringe at how the man addressed his best friend, but Jooheon didn't have the time to do that. Instead, his mind raced with thoughts, and his eyes darted about - and coincidentally locking eyes with Changkyun.

"It's okay, Jooheon. You don't have to do this." Minhyuk whispered desperately into Jooheon's ear. But Jooheon could feel Minhyuk tensing up at the thought of going out with the man, and he couldn't just bring himself to let Minhyuk suffer through that.

The rapper's eyes flickered towards Changkyun, making a brief eye contact with that latter who was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

Jooheon doesn't want to do it. Because a) it was fucking gross to kiss your own best friend, and b) Changkyun is right there and if he did he would be destroying the little hope left for Jookyun - yes, he created his own ship name.

"See, I knew it. You guys probably aren't even related."

Jooheon stared hard and deep into Changkyun's soul (literally), hoping to telepathy message the younger male that he wasn't really Minhyuk's boyfriend, because Changkyun looked so betrayed then.

But he broke the intense eye contact when the man reached out to grab Minhyuk's hand, and with his nauseating gruff voice said, "guess Cutie is coming with me, then".

Jooheon's eyes darted around the room, before his mind went 'ah fuck it' and he crashed his lips harshly against Minhyuk's.

There's no hope for Jookyun, now.

-

~-~

-

"You let go of him." A familiar voice commanded, and Jooheon broke the kiss immediately, thankful for the distraction. His eyes immediately zoned in onto his leader, their leader, Hyunwoo, standing tall next to the man.

Perhaps it was Hyunwoo's authoritative tone, or his rare glare, but the man gradually released his grip on Minhyuk's arm. "Uh - sorry" He quickly bowed, before sprinting away.

"My hero!" Jooheon tried not to roll his eyes at Minhyuk who was jumping into Hyunwoo's arms, and he tried to relocate where Changkyun was, instead.

But he was gone.

"Hyung, did you see Changkyun?" Jooheon questioned the leader desperately. 

"Oh, I saw him leave with Hoseok not long ago." The leader barely managed to breathe, having Minhyuk squeezing the dear life out of him.

Jooheon's heart fell.

But he was Jooheon, and Jooheon never gives up, so he quickly thanked Hyunwoo, before rushing towards the nearest exit.

The cool air from outside fanned into his face, and his eyes darted about, desperately trying to find Changkyun.

And suddenly, he saw him.

But Changkyun wasn't alone.

His lips were connected to another man's, and the person's hands were resting on Changkyun's hips.

Hoseok.

A rush of fury shot through Jooheon, and before he could think clearly, he was already stomping towards the duo. Adrenaline pumped in his bloodstream when he saw a ball of cotton from Hoseok's shirt fisted in Changkyun's palm.

"Hey." Jooheon watched as the duo broke away from the kiss. His hands balled up into a fist when he heard his crush gasp for air - sure, it was hot, and Jooheon felt blessed, but it was with someone else and not Jooheon, so guess who's angry and a tad jealous. Maybe a little more than a tad.

He was going to explain everything. He was going to make it clear that he wasn't romantically involved with Minhyuk. He was going to ask Changkyun to date him.

But Changkyun didn't give him a chance.

"Sorry, Jooheon. I'm tired, we'll talk tomorrow instead. Let's go, Hoseok hyung."

Jooheon watched as Hoseok closed the car door behind Changkyun, and he watched as the taxi fled off into the moonlight.

Guess there's really no hope for Jookyun, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brb - adds 'wonkyun' into relationship tags


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok yall i swear
> 
> i'm
> 
> fine
> 
> with changkyun's and wonho's photos for the repackage
> 
> i am
> 
> completely.
> 
> fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM CRYING WHY HOW CAN ANYONE BE THIS GOOD LOOKING

Jooheon tapped his foot impatiently against the tile, his eyes averting towards the clock hung on their living room wall every now and then.

It was what, 1.23 am? And yet Changkyun wasn't back home yet.

Nor was Hoseok.

He tried not to think much about what they could be doing at this hour, but it was hard not to when you have a creative imagination that runs wild. So he waited, and waited, and waited.

He was about to fall asleep, right there on the crouch, when the door peeked open. Jooheon immediately perked up, his initial sleepiness evaporating away as he scrambled to his feet.

"Is everyone else asleep?" Hoseok asked in a hushed whisper, peeking in through the front door.

Jooheon nodded.

Satisfied with the reply, Hoseok pushed the door open with force, before Jooheon was greeted with the sight of Changkyun in the vocalist's arms, bridal-style.

Jooheon's fist clenched.

"Your arms are like a teddy bear!" The maknae slurred, obviously not sober at the moment as he giggled while clutching at Hoseok's arms.

Jooheon took a deep breath, trying to calm the rage that was threatening to take over him at the moment.

"Uh, can you help me with the door?"

Snapping out of his trance, the elder rapper quickly ran to keep the door open for the duo to enter their dormitory, before closing it shut.

"Why - why is he drunk?" Jooheon questioned, his eyes deep staring at the drunken mess in Hoseok's arms. _Hoseok's,_ not _his._

"I'll explain everything later, but can you help me get him to bed first?" 

Jooheon nodded.

-

~-~

-

When they had finally succeeded in getting Changkyun into Hoseok's bed, - because both Jooheon's and Changkyun's bed were on the top bunk - they both stood still, staring at their maknae who shifted about in the bed, hands clutching his seal plushie tightly. "Mmmm" Changkyun breathed against the plushie.

Jooheon's heart soared.

"He really loves you, you know."

The elder rapper turned towards the vocalist, confused. "Who?"

Hoseok nodded towards the sleeping figure in his bed. "Kkukkungie."

Jooheon blinked. "What do you mean?"

"He was so devastated that you kissed Minhyuk, he ran away so quickly - and you know how much he hates running."

"He isn't even the kind to drink, manager hyung even specifically told us not to drink, and he wasn't the type to go against the rules but there he was, downing the alcohol like it was plain water and he was lost in the desert." Hoseok continued. "I had to get him out of there, before manager hyung or any other people saw him in the state that he was in."

"I didn't realize it at first, I was so caught up in trying to get him away, but when I looked down at him, he was crying, Jooheon. He was sobbing his eyes out, and my heart just broke at the sight."

"I tried convincing him, Jooheon. I told him how Minhyuk had always had a thing for Hyunwoo, that you two aren't romantically involved at all, and that there has to be a reason for you to kiss your own best friend like that because it was gross, hell, I even told him how I've seen you look at him, and that you have the biggest crush on him ever, but he didn't believe me."

"He didn't believe me, Jooheon, he just kept repeating the words 'it hurts, it fucking hurts' to himself while still bawling his eyes out. And when I finally got him out of his trance, he - he told me to kiss him, he said that for once, for one moment, let him pretend that I was Lee Jooheon, and let him kiss me." 

Hoseok took a deep breath, looking away from Jooheon as he continued, "And I did. I did because he just looked so desperate and torn apart - I know it's wrong, it was a dick move but he was just so broken, and I felt like doing anything and everything for him. So I kissed him."

"But you have to know this, Jooheon, he loves you so, so much. I told him to talk to you to sort things out, but he refused to, saying that he wanted you to at least be happy with Minhyuk, he really loves you."

"So Jooheon, go set things straight. Make things right, I want to see my ship sailing." Hoseok smiled.

-

~-~

-

Jooheon watched as the maknae rolled over, groaning. The latter's hands reached for his head, and Jooheon wordlessly tossed some medicine and water towards him.

"Ow!" Changkyun whined, before his eyes lit up at the sight of the headache reliever medicine. He popped the pill into his mouth, before chugging water to swallow it down with.

"I love you."

Changkyun choked.

Water spluttered all over Hoseok's bed, and he continued with the coughing fit until exactly 27 seconds later, with the help of Jooheon's violent patting on his back.

"Wait, who's bed is this?" The maknae croaked, finally noticing that he wasn't in his own bed.

"Hoseok's."

"Oh."

Then, the younger male's eyes widened, as if memories from last night were flooding back into his memories. His eyes flickered towards Minhyuk's bed for a moment, before a downcast look gifted itself on his face.

 _Seems like the kiss between Minhyuk and I really affected him._ The corners of Jooheon's mouth lifted up.

"I love you." Jooheon repeated, confidence building up in his body.

"Yeah, yeah." The younger male easily dismissed, resuming to drink the rest of the water from the bottle.

"No like, seriously, I love you. Ever since we started recording together for Trespass."

"Mmhmm."

"I love the brownness of your eyes. You've dyed your hair a bunch of different colors and you looked amazing in every color, but my favorite was your natural black color."

Changkyun paused, finally turning to look at Jooheon in his eyes.

"I love how deep your voice is, it sends me the thrills every single time you speak. I love your acne scars, the make you even more beautiful, if that's even possible." Jooheon continued without a hitch. "I love the way you blush whenever the hyungs and I compliment you, I love how you use aegyo to win the hyung's hearts to get what you want."

"I love you, Lim Changkyun."

"Wait, this is too much information for me to handle, let me take a nap-"

"Date me, Changkyun."

"Well this escalated rather quickly."

When the younger male realized that Jooheon was in no mood to joke about, he sighed. 

"What about Minhyuk?" He glanced away.

As if on cue, the named vocalist bounced into the room, shouting hysterically, "JOOHEON HYUNWOO AND I ARE DATING HE ASKED ME OUT I CAN'T BREATHE."

The vocalist eyed the scenario at hand. "Oh."

Jooheon flashed him a smile, before gesturing at the door, for Minhyuk to leave.

He turned back towards Changkyun. "I guess that explains your question."

"I'll think about it."

Jooheon beamed, "yes, Jookyun is possible!" He fist pumped the air.

Changkyun watched him in amusement. "Did you seriously make a ship name for us?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Not fair, why is the second syllabus of my name used instead of the first, like yours?" Changkyun pouted.

"Then why don't you make a suggestion about our ship name instead?"

"Joochang!"

"No, Jookyun sounds better!"

"Nope, Joochang sounds better!"

"Does that mean you agree to dating me?" A small grin crept up Jooheon's face.

"Only if you agree to Joochang."

"Joochang, it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i insist on the seal plushie making an appearance in my fanfics HAHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcomed, fellow jookyun shippers


End file.
